Adiahk
Adiahk is a Toa of Fire, and a member of the Society of Guardians. Biography Early life Adiahk was originally a Ta-Matoran, who was later transformed into a Toa. Toa Eventually, he became a member of a Toa team that defended a small island. During this time, Adiahk formed an exceptionally strong friendship with his fellow teammate Tazahk. However, a Dark Hunter wielding a powerful weapon made his way to the island and fought the Toa. He was defeated, but his weapon ended up in the hands of Tazahk. Believing he could become something greater than a mere Toa, Tazahk used its power to gain control of the island, and used his new powers to defeat an invasion of Visorak in mere hours. His team objected to Tazahk's new powers, and attempted to persuade him to discard the mask, though he refused, resulting in killing most of his teammates in the process. The Kanohi Ranok, the Great Mask of Rage, played a central role in the deaths of Adiahk's friends. Adiahk fought Tazahk, and defeated him. Before Adiahk could finish Tazahk off or destroy the Ranok, however, an Order of Mata Nui member named Botar appeared and whisked the Toa of Air away to the Pit, denying Adiahk his revenge. Later, Adiahk served in the Toa-Dark Hunter War. During this time he met another Toa, who would later become his closest friend. At some point after the war, Adiahk's friend was injured. In an act of desperation, Adiahk sought out the Kanohi Ignika, the Legendary Mask of Life, in the hope it could cure his friend. By the time Adiahk reached the Ignika's hiding spot on the Southern Continent, however, his friend had already died. Quickly formulating a desperate plan, Adiahk activated his Kanohi Tryna to fill his friend with artificial life, and attempted to grab the Ignika. However, the Mask of Life sensed Adiahk was not destined to bear it, so it unleashed its life energies on Adiahk's friend in an attempt to create a guardian for itself. When the mask's energy met with the Tryna's, Adiahk's friend was transformed into something neither dead or living. The Being then fled the mask's chamber, with Adiahk right behind it. Society of Guardians Adiahk would continue to pursue his friend for several years, traveling across the world in the proccess. At some point during this time, he was introduced to the secretive order known as the Society of Guardians, eventually becoming a member of the group. The majority of his activities after being recruited are unknown, however. Eventually, Adiahk and the Being were forced to battle each other once the Being began rampaging in a small Matoran settlement on the Northern Continent. Despite his best attempts, Adiahk found himself unable to reach any part of his friend that might have still existed. He then reluctantly decided that the Being's carnage had to be stopped once and for all. After a lengthy brawl, Adiahk was forced to slay his old friend in order to protect the lives of the Matoran villagers. He then departed with the lifeless body of his friend, and took it to an unknown location, where he properly buried the Being before finally moving on. He was eventually summoned to the Fortress of Ages by the Society of Guardians to attend a meeting. Upon arriving, he extended an invitation to several inhabitants of the Matoran universe and Bara Magna. Several weeks later, he was assigned to guard Makuta Vorakx, who had refused to join the Society. Tahzak, who had recently joined the Society, then appeared, informing him that he had been sent to relieve Adiahk of duty. Despite Tazahk's attempts to apologize and speak to Adiahk, the Toa of Fire refused to listen to him and left the room. Adiahk was later approached by Zomahk, who requested he help Toa Leksha learn how to control the heat levels of her elemental light blasts. Adiahk agreed, and made his way down to the fortress' training facility to educate the Toa. Before he could properly train her, Tazahk entered the room, wishing to have a private word with Adiahk. Though reluctant, Adiahk eventually agreed to talk with his former teammate after being telepathically persuaded by Kazepza. Once alone, Tazahk explained he wanted to return to the Pit in order to recover the Kanohi Ranok and destroy it, though Adiahk misinterpreted his goal as another attempt to gain control of the mask, and pinned him against a wall in his fury. Despite Tazahk's pleas to listen to his good intentions, Adiahk refused to do so, though before he could argue with him further, he was forced by by a blast of light fired by Mersery, who demanded to know the reason behind Adiahk's outburst. Adiahk declined any to disclose any reasons, and advised Tazahk to leave the Ranok buried in the Pit before departing. Later, he was seen spying on Tazahk and Mersery as they departed on their mission to the Pit. Powers and equipment Like all Toa of Fire, Adiahk possesses control over the elemental power of Fire. He also has his mind shielded from telepathy, as with all Society members. Adiahk wears the Kanohi Tryna, the Great Mask of Reanimation. His weapon is a sword, while he also possesses two Protosteel wings that allow him to fly. Personality and traits Adiahk was once much like most other Toa of Fire: Hot-tempered, stubborn, and impatient. However, after the incident with his friend, Adiahk became much more uncertain and meek. He blames himself for his friend's transformation into the Being. He has also developed a bitterness toward Tazahk as a result of his past crimes, a bitterness which takes form in deep anger and hatred towards the Toa of Air. Appearances *''Society of Guardians'' Category:User:Toa Hydros Category:Toa Category:Society of Guardians Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Fire Category:Toa of Fire